


Luxurious Love

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Lisa, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Sub Dean, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Lisa are trying something new for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxurious Love

Lisa isn’t quite sure what to expect from Dean when it comes to Valentine’s Day. He had confessed to being quite the womanizer in the past, so she doesn’t know if he’s had much experience with celebrating the holiday while in a relationship. Still, she’s decided to leave him to his own devices rather than hounding him about making any special arrangements. For her part, Lisa got them reservations at a steakhouse for tonight as well as arranged for a candygram be delivered to his worksite that she’s sure to hear about later (she already has a stock of craft beers in the fridge to make up for it).

 

The bedroom door clicks open, and Dean edges into the room. Pulling herself upright, Lisa can see a loaded tray held carefully between his hands, and he settles it on her lap. Nestled amongst the food are two hand-made Valentines cards that she goes for first, each of them leaving a trail of loose glitter behind when she picks them up. Dean looks a little shy, cheeks pink, so she drags him down by the collar for a kiss.

 

“I love them. Thank you, and tell Ben thanks, too,” Lisa says sincerely as she lets him go.

 

“Will do. We’ll see you later?” Dean says, sneaking in another quick kiss before Lisa pushes him away.

 

“Get going before you’re late. And remind him to thank Matt and Julie for letting him spend the night!” she yells at his retreating back. Breakfast is good, and she’s pleasantly surprised to find that all the other dishes besides her tray have been done by the time she gets downstairs. She tucks the dishes into the dishwasher for the next load before getting ready to head out to class.

 

Dean picks her up after work, obviously having stopped at home to change out of his work clothes into nicer jeans and a button down. Because her classes ran so long, she opted for showering and changing in the locker room to save time, even if it meant getting some odd looks for walking out in her little black dress.

 

“Hey.” Dean grins at her cheesily as he holds the car door open.

 

“You’re a dork,” Lisa says and grins, pecking him on the lips before ducking inside. She can’t help but watch him fondly as he jogs around the front of the car, sliding inside.

 

“You have directions to this place right?” he asks as he waits for a break in traffic. “I’d hate to miss out on a good steak ‘cause neither of us know where we’re going.” There’s a teasing note in his voice and Lisa rolls her eyes.

 

“Are you telling me your oh-so-honed navigation skills can’t find a steakhouse?” she challenges, and she bursts out laughing at the offended look on his face, sliding her hand over to thread their fingers together. “Just drive, sweetheart, I’ll get us there.”

 

The place she picked is fancy, but the food proves to be as incredible as her friends told her it would be. Dean groans at the first bite of steak, a sinful sound that sends a small wave of warmth through her. They both know they have all night and most of tomorrow to themselves, and she has no doubt that they’ll be making the most of every minute. All of this amounts to mere foreplay, a delay of what they really wanted to do after work, but it will be worth the wait. Besides, its not often she gets to spoil Dean with food like this, no matter how much he insists he loves her cooking.

 

There’s an odd twist to the anticipation on the drive home, a nervousness to Dean that she can’t quite riddle out. Asking won’t get her a straight answer, she knows, and part of her wonders what else he could possibly have planned. Dean practically sprints upstairs while she tucks their leftovers away in the fridge and calls to check on Ben.

 

Soft music drifts through the cracked bedroom door and it tugs her lips up into a small smile. Dean’s draped cloths over the lamps to dampen the light and there are rose petals scattered over the bed. And over the strap-on placed unobtrusively in the middle. They’d talked about this before, plenty of times, but the sight catches her off guard. Dean’s standing nervously off to one side, hands tucked into his pockets in an attempt to appear calm, but he’s nibbling at his bottom lip as he watches her.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lis,” he says softly, and lack of surety in his voice shoves aside her surprise and doubts.

 

Lisa crosses the room in a few quick steps, backing Dean up against the far wall without even laying a finger on him. She stops just short of kissing him, delighting in the way he can’t tear his gaze from her mouth. He tilts his head and waits, eyes flicking up to hers when she doesn’t move.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me tonight, Dean?” Lisa finally asks, and she can practically see the shiver that runs through him. Dean’s eyes drift shut as he nods, his breathing picking up. She takes pity on him, pressing their lips together. Dean’s softer here than he used to be, more gentle and submissive than anyone might think, and it brings out her possessiveness and protectiveness fiercely.

 

Stepping back, Lisa takes off her dress, leaving the fabric in a puddle on the floor as she steps out of it in her heels. Dean holds still as she unbuttons and unzips him, stripping away layers of fabric and helping him out of his shoes and socks. Barefoot and in boxers, he waits obediently where she leaves him.

 

The strap-on is heftier than she thought it would be. It seems a little ambitious for a first time. Unless . . .

 

“You’ve bottomed before,” Lisa comments, running her fingers over the dildo in the harness. Dean nods when she looks at him even though it wasn’t a question, and she offers a smile in response; the way his shoulders relax tells her she’s playing this right so far. Sliding her panties off, she pulls the harness on and adjusts the straps so it sits snugly in place. The sight of the rather generous cock between her thighs sends a dirty thrill through her - a feeling that’s amplified when she catches sight of Dean’s expression.

 

“Come here,” she commands quietly, pointing to a space on the floor just in front of her. Dean kneels gracefully, hands drifting to her upper thighs and lips parted. Lisa moves just enough to brush the tip of her cock over them, fascinated at the way Dean chases the tip with his mouth for a brief second before catching himself and stilling.

 

“You want to suck? You have to ask.”

 

Dean tries to clear his throat, but his voice comes out husky. “Please, Lis, can I suck your cock?”

 

He says it softly enough that she has to strain to hear it over the quiet music he put on, and the words send a darker blush across his cheeks. Lisa can’t help but stroke the back of her fingers across his cheek and Dean leans into the touch.

 

“You may,” she permits, emphasizing the last word; it’ll be interesting to see if he remembers that later. For now, Lisa watches as Dean pulls the tip of her cock into his mouth, lapping and suckling gently for a few moments before starting to bob his head.

 

“Eyes up here, handsome.” Green eyes, pink cheeks, wet mouth. Dean makes for quite the picture, and Lisa can’t resist trailing her fingers over his cheeks, down his distended jaw, and over broad shoulders. Gripping him gently, Lisa pushes Dean back and there’s a slight pop as the head of her cock leaves his lips. She guides him up and captures his mouth in another brief kiss. Sucking lightly on his bottom lip, she smirks at his quiet moan.

 

“Boxers off. On the bed, however you’re comfortable.” Honestly, she’d like to have him on his back so she can see his face, but Dean’s already giving up so much to her tonight; this decision he gets to make. Indecision flickers over his face as he stands beside the bed. He glances briefly at Lisa, and she can see his desire to ask for direction warring with the knowledge that, technically, direction has already been given. Finally, he slides his boxers off and settles on his back on the bed. Lisa almost wishes she had a camera so she could capture the way the paleness of his skin contrasts with the deep red of the petals and the dark bedspread.

 

Carefully, Lisa crawls up the bed to settle between his legs, running her hands over his chest, belly, and thighs. She spares a moment to grab the bottle of lube of the bedside table, and allows one hand to trail between Dean’s cheeks. The feel of cool silicon spreading them is a surprise, and she traces a fingertip around the rim of the plug. Leaning back, Lisa pushes Dean’s legs up, tipping his hips enough so that she can see the base nestled below his balls.

 

“How long has this been in?”

 

“I put it in before I came to pick you up. Don’t think I could wear it all day,” he answers. Doubt edges into his voice, and she looks back up to study his expression.

 

“So you made it all the way through dinner, just so you’d be ready for me.” Lisa fills her words with praise, brushing her lips against the soft skin of his inner thigh. “Hold your legs.”

 

Dean is so enticing spread open in front of her. Lisa can’t help but tease her fingers lightly along the insides of his thighs and over his sac, hefting it a little with her fingertips. The not-enough pressure of her fingers on his skin makes Dean want to rock up into her hands, to beg for more, and he struggles to hold still. His cock aches where it lays against his belly, and he vaguely thinks that he should be embarrassed to be putting himself on display like this.

 

A slight rock of the plug inside him tears him out of those thoughts quickly. Lisa slowly works the plug free from his ass, tossing it to the side on the bed as she slips a slim finger into Dean. He’s hot and slick, although not quite slick enough when considering the size of the strap-on he picked out. Instinct has her reaching under the pillows, and she grins when her hand finds a fresh tube of lube there.

 

“You really came prepared for this, didn’t you,” Lisa says approvingly, spreading some of the thick lube on her fingers and sliding two of them into Dean. She’s efficient in her prep, shushing his pleas and cries until she’s satisfied that he’s ready. Only then does she smooth more lube over her cock, appreciating how his eyes track the movement of her fist up and down the strap-on.

 

Dean gasps audibly when Lisa finally presses the tip against his hole, biting down on his lip to stifle the next noise he makes as she shuffles for a better position. The shift rocks it teasingly into him, and Lisa could swear that it’s a mewl that he’s biting back. Carefully, she reaches up to coax his lip free, holding her thumb there as she pushes in. Warm breath ghosts over her hand as Dean moans, and it’s all too easy to slip her thumb into his mouth. He sucks at the digit as she fucks him, a bizarrely erotic pressure and lapping of tongue that only spurs her on.

 

It takes some experimental thrusting on her part, not being used to this angle during sex. Once she gets the hang of just how to rock her hips, Lisa enjoys watching every little reaction she can draw out of Dean. Slow, dragging thrusts make him whine and rock his hips up, like he’s begging for more; hard, quick snaps push little cries from his throat.

 

Lisa wants to make this last as long as she can, so she alternates between the two until sheer desperation has scrawled itself across Dean’s face and pooled low in her belly. Lisa leans forward then, resting her hands on Dean’s shoulders and using the angle to fuck him hard. Every cry he lets loose is gratifying, and she can feel the way his body tightens around her cock, forcing to work harder for every additional thrust. Lisa knows when he’s close, and she’s just sliding one hand between them, intending to stroke Dean’s cock when his body jerks, going taught and he comes with a shout. She watches, slightly stunned, as an almost-devastated look  takes over his expression in the moment his orgasm hits; his eyes are still open, focused on her face, and his mouth is open and soft.

 

Gradually, Lisa slows the rocking of her hips, easing him down until the strap-on is only resting inside him. She tugs his hands free from the grip they still have on his thighs, stroking her hands up his body to feel as he relaxes. Brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead, she brushes a kiss over it, then dips down further to capture his mouth.

 

“Thank you,” Dean breathes.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Lisa smiles, pulling out carefully and stripping off the harness. She stretches out alongside Dean, cuddling close to his side as he comes down.

 

“Think you’d...want to do that again, sometime?” he asks after a while.

 

Lisa can’t help but laugh, pushing herself up to steal another kiss. “Damn right I do, but just remember that your sweet little ass is going to be wearing that plug, again, too.”

 

“Deal.”

 

 


End file.
